¿¡Sera ella? o ¿Sera el?
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Semi UA. que susede cuando Reborn intente probar su nueva adquisicion en armas...Algo sale terriblemente mal...y Gokudera puede decirnoslo...-Pesimo summary- Gokudera X OoC GokuTsuna...


Bueno, pues he traído esta historia en mi mente retorcida durante unos días pero por ``X´´ ``Y´´ o ``Z´´ nunca lo empezaba a escribir….

Basada en un Semi UA –después de la pelea con milfiore y antes de la herencia-

Bueno ya no los aburro y sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el prologo de mi nueva historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

¡Es Ella! o ¿será el?

**Prologo.**

La mañana comenzaba de manera tranquila y pacifica en la bella ciudad de nanimori, sin embargo aquella paz fue abruptamente interrumpida por unos gritos…

¡Detente reborn!-Grito histérico el décimo sucesor de los vongola mientras se cubría con sus manos…

Vamos tsuna, es hora de dejar de ser un perdedor…-dijo el pequeño arcobaleno de traje negro mientras apuntaba a la frente del chico con su ya típica arma verde-

¡No!-dicto el castaño mientras le miraba por entre sus brazos, los cuales cubrían su rostro…-No dejare que experimentes en mí esa bala tan extraña…

Si no es por las buenas será por las malas –reborn sonrió y tsuna trago saliva de manera sonora, el arcobaleno jalo del gatillo y todo pareciese que comenzó a hacerse lento…

Aquellos segundos le parecieron horas al joven vongola, la bala salio disparada del arma y en un acto de supervivencia el joven vongola se dejo caer al suelo esquivando dicha bala, sin embargo…no así su joven guardián….

¡Décimo!- aquel grato saludo fue interrumpido cuando la susodicha bala se fue a estampar directamente a la frente del guardián de la tormenta, quien lentamente comenzó a caer al piso

¡Gokudera-kun!-grito Tsuna preocupado mientras se acercaba de manera rápida a su amigo y guardián...-¡Gokudera respóndeme!

No te preocupes-dijo reborn mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos…-estará bien…bueno siempre y cuando tenga una ultima voluntad…

¿Enserio?-dijo tsuna con cierta preocupación en su voz-

Claro, además así podré ver para que sirve esa bala…-dijo reborn mientras tomaba uno de los pies de gokudera y lo jalaba dentro de la habitación del castaño- vamos tsuna no solo me mires ayúdame a ponerlo en la cama….

El castaño asintió y coloco a su amigo sobre la cama de la habitación, trago saliva de manera sonora y le miro con preocupación, era extraño que no despertara, las balas que reborn utilizaba siempre eran de rápido efecto, y esta ya se había tardado…por un momento la idea de que gokudera no tuviera una ultima voluntad y por lo tanto estuviera muerto rondo su mente….Aunque claro la desecho de manera automática.

Le admiro unos momentos y sonrío, no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar que su amigo estuviera muerto, bueno era eso o aquel extraño sentimiento que tenia en el pecho al verlo tan pacifico y delicado…por unos instantes se sonrojo sin embargo…

Tsuna-Reborn saco al vongola de sus extraños y profundos pensamientos- hay que bajar a desayunar y de ahí iremos a entrenar…

Pero reborn…gokudera-kun es…

Estará bien-interrumpió Reborn- no creo que nada malo le pase si se queda dormido aquí-dijo el arcobaleno mientras empujaba al décimo vongola fuera de la habitación…

* * *

La noche comenzó a caer sobre nanimori, el día había pasado de forma rápida, en el cielo las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomar y el viento había cambiado…

Tsuna suspiro cansado mientras jugaba con su comida y miraba perdidamente un punto fijo del comedor…observó a todos y cada uno de los presentes ahí, desde Haru y Kyoko hasta Yamamoto y Ryohei

¿Sucede algo malo Tsuna?-interrogo Yamamoto por lo bajo para que nadie se enterara de aquella platica…mientras le miraba sonriente, como ya era costumbre de el.

Pues estoy preocupado por gokudera…-respondió tsuna casi en susurro, mientras le comenzaba a contar a Yamamoto lo sucedido aquella mañana con la misteriosa bala…pero aunque ambo fueran sumamente discretos con aquel asunto, una pequeña vaca escuchaba atentamente todos los detalles….

Al escuchar la condición de gokudera Lambo sonrió y se escabullo hacia la habitación de tsuna con una solo y simple intención… Molestar a gokudera….

Lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna se abrió y de manera sigilosa Lambo comenzó a entrar en ella, llevo una mano a su cabello y saco una granada, un susto no le haría mal a gokudera…

Se acerco de forma lenta a la cama y salto sobre ella, al fin y por primera vez Lambo ya se estaba saboreando la dulce venganza, tomo la colcha de la cama y la levanto…

* * *

¡Ahhh!

Un grito avispo a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el comedor los cuales salieron disparados hacia la parte superior de la casa a donde aquel estrepitoso ruido había sido producido…

Por un momento Tsuna y Yamamoto pensaron lo peor, debido a que ambos sabían lo ocurrido aquella mañana, por otro lado estaban…. ¿Aliviados? Tal vez su amigo estaba despierto y algo lo había asustado….

Pero nunca se imaginaron lo que estaban apunto de ver…

¡Estupida vaca!-dijo el peli platino mientras golpeaba de manera brutal a Lambo en la cabeza- ¡eso es para que nunca vuelvas a querer atacarme mientras duermo!

Go…go…gokudera-kun- dijo la temblorosa voz de Tsuna mientras le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos…

¡Décimo!-grito la feliz voz del peli plata mientras le miraba sonriente, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna, ni del décimo ni del idiota de baseball que acababa de llegar…

¿Sucede algo malo?-interrogo gokudera ya un tanto mas preocupado, tsuna asintió y yamamoto abrió la boca, respiro un momento y luego trago saliva…

Eres una chica-dijo mientras le apuntaba y tsuna asentía sin palabras pero con un claro sonrojo en el rostro…

¡Déjate de idioteces!-dijo furioso gokudera mientras miraba su rostro en el espejo, peor o sorpresa al mirar su reflejo, Cabello largo y platinado al igual que su madre, sus facciones eran mas delicadas, sus ojos se volvieron mas intensos además se había encogido y tenia pechos…y por cierto le faltaba su orgullo…-¡Que demonios me sucedio!

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno xD este solo es prologo de mi primera historia larga de katekyo

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ?

Excelente, Buena, mala Horripilantemente horripilante…

Comenten porfis!

Dejen review….para el monstruo come reviews son su alimento si no comen se me muere…. D :

Rewiews! Porfis!

~~~MakaAlbanEater/Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


End file.
